


Dancing In The Dark

by SatiricalDraperies



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, it's not very explicit/prominent but i figured i'd tag anyway, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: Samantha's father wants her to find a rich and/or powerful husband, but she just wants to read her book in peace. That is, until a mysterious woman appears and asks her to dance...





	Dancing In The Dark

“May I have this dance?”

Samantha almost rejects the next in a long line of suitors without even looking up from her book, but something in their voice makes her pause for a moment.

“You’re-!”

“Shh…” The mysterious woman winks at Samantha, then grins widely. “My name’s Helen.”

Samantha can only stare at her in shock. She’s dressed in the same clothes that a male courtesan would be wearing, and her dark hair’s pulled taut against the nape of her neck. She looks stunning. The crowded ballroom seems to blur behind her as Samantha carefully places her bookmark and tries to gather her thick layered skirts with dignity. Damn, she really wishes she had paid more attention to those dance lessons her father made her take now. 

“I can’t waltz,” she blurts out, red in the face. Helen pauses, waiting for her to take her outstretched hand anyways.

Samantha shakes her head. “What the heck, I might as well. I’ve read this story about a hundred times, anyways,” she pauses for an instant, trying to read the situation. “And you seem much more interesting,”

She stands up slowly, trying not to trip on all the material flowing behind her. Helen places her other hand on Samantha’s back, pulling her close. She can feel the heat of her hand through her silky green dress, and is suddenly all too aware of how clumsy and awkward she is.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to teach you,” Samantha’s starting to realize that Helen’s one of those people who smiles with their entire face, not just their mouth. It's endearing, and encourages Samantha to get over her fear of humiliation. How could she ever say no to a smile like that?

She lets herself be pulled into the dance and is instantly relieved. Helen’s an excellent leader, and she must have been paying more attention to her dance teacher than she realized, because she hasn’t stepped on her feet or tripped at all. Helen must have felt her loosen up a bit, because she begins to take larger steps as they traverse the room. Samantha throws her head back and lets out a small laugh. She hadn’t realized that dancing could be this exhilarating and freeing. For a moment she forgets that she’s supposedly here to find a husband and make political connections, and just lets herself be swept away by this inexplicable woman who seems to be so in tune with her.

The song shifts, and Helen slows down with it, as if she knew what the musicians were going to do before they even cued to change the tempo.

“Who are you?” Samantha asks, disbelieving that anyone this perfect could’ve found her and been intrigued enough to ask her to dance.

“Someone who can’t stand to see a pretty girl sitting by herself at a ball thrown in her honor,” Helen replies.

“That’s not a real answer,” Samantha complains. Helen just smiles and lifts her arm for a spin before Samantha can ask any more questions.

“Tell me about yourself,” Helen demands, once Samantha’s turned back around to face her. “What was that book you were reading?”

Samantha wants to keep questioning Helen, but it’s so rare that someone actually wants to hear about the legends she loves so much.

“It’s about this man Parzival, who ends up at King Arthur’s court…”

* * *

Samantha loses track of time. Helen’s one of the most intelligent and well-read people she’s had the pleasure of speaking with. It’s a nice change of pace from the princes and dukes Samantha usually interacts with at these types of parties. They seem to only talk about themselves - their dog breeding, and hunting, and real estate, and all sorts of other terribly boring topics. Helen hasn’t read the story of Parzival yet, but she’s well versed in Greek mythology, which Samantha’s also spent quite a bit of time studying.

“I’ve always felt a bit like Artemis, if I’m being honest. My father keeps sending all these men in the hopes that I’ll marry one of them,” she sighs. “I can’t bring myself to tell him I like women.”

She’s taking a big risk, saying something like this in a crowded ballroom, where anyone could overhear her. But she’s never told anyone her true feelings, and she thinks - she hopes - that Helen will understand.

She does. 

“Well then, Artemis,” Helen smiles softly at her. “That makes two of us, huh? We don’t need any men,”

They’ve given up every pretense of dancing now, and Samantha leans her head against Helen’s chest.

“No,” she whispers. “Not when I’m with you.” Suddenly it doesn’t seem to matter as much who could see them. All Samantha cares about is Helen, and the fragile distance that separates them. She turns her head up, acutely aware of the warm breath that lingers between them, and then Helen brushes her lips with her own.

* * *

It’s incredible. Helen’s incredible.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning still wrapped up in Helen’s strong arms. The sun’s just peeking in through the windows, and the birds are chirping softly. Helen shifts a bit, and Samantha snuggles in even closer.

“Morning,” she says, and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Mmm…” Helen blinks the sleep out of her eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Samantha laughs and kisses her. “And you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

They’re interrupted harshly by a knock at the door. Helen swears. “Is it that time already?”

She begins to get dressed, pulling on typical men’s underclothes, but then strapping on a full suit of armor on top.

“Sir Aech? Are you coming?” A young boy’s voice calls from outside the door.

“You’re Sir Aech? The Sir Aech? As in, the greatest knight in over a hundred years?” Samantha asks in utter disbelief.

“The one and only,” Helen winks. “See you around, love,” she pulls on her helmet and walks right out the door without a second glance.

Samantha can only sit there in shock for a moment, before she begins to giggle uncontrollably. There’s no way her father will say no to letting her marry his best knight - even if it turns out that she’s a woman!

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write - also I don't know a lot about ballroom dancing, so I tried to keep that as light as possible to hopefully avoid any mistakes
> 
> slightly inspired by 1950 by King Princess even though the title is from Imagine Dragon's song Dancing in the Dark - both are great songs, highly recommend


End file.
